


Första kyssen. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y os, donde Yuri y Otabek son seres fantasticos.Otayuri.Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Iridescent fantasies. {Otayuri/Au} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Första kyssen. {Otayuri/Au}

_"Fíjese que cuando sonríe se le forman unas comillas en cada extremo de la boca. Esa, su boca, es mi cita favorita"_

**_Mario Benedetti._ **

* * *

Los humanos eran criaturas extrañas.

Su madre le había dicho, que en realidad, eran criaturas extraordinarias y muy complejas.  
Él no sabía lo que "complejo" significaba, pero confiaba que lo entendería si los observaba con mucha concentración. Así que, decidido a volverse más inteligente, dedicó cada segundo de su infancia a observarles de lejos.

Eran varios los que pasaban cerca de su árbol.

Algunos con trajes pesados y armas filosas; otros, cargando frutas, o transportándose a caballo.  
Luego estaban aquellos más pequeños, que jugaban a las escondidas y a las traes

Todos eran niños, como él. Solo que no tenían alas, ni tampoco dejaban una leve estela de brillo al pasar.

Estaba bien si no podía jugar con ellos por ser humanos; él tenía un mejor amigo. No era un hada de los bosques como él, si no que su especie era muy peculiar.

El mayor no tenía dos pies delicados y suaves como los suyos, si no que cuatro patas pardas, que hacían un sonido gracioso al pisar.

Su piel no era inmaculada y aterciopelada, si no que morena y cálida, con algunos raspones insignificantes.  
Sus ojos no eran de colores bonitos como las flores, y su cabello no era lacio como el suyo.

Otabek era un centauro dos años mayor, y lo que más le gustaba de él, era que ambos tenían insaciable curiosidad por los humanos, llevándoles a espiarles desde las sombras y debatir sus comportamientos en secreto.

Una de esas tantas tardes, divisaron a un par de humanos riendo. No tenían armadura de metal ni la misma edad que ellos; se veían como adultos.

Corrían entre los árboles sin dejar de reír, tomados de las manos, deteniéndose cerca de donde estaban.

Vieron curiosamente como se acercaron más al otro y juntaron sus rostros de manera extraña, para sonreírse luego de hacer aquello. Se escondieron entre los arbustos y no salieron luego de largos minutos, acomodando sus ropas y entrelazando sus manos para salir del bosque.

_Los humanos eran criaturas extrañas._

Al día siguiente, seguían debatiendo aquellas actitudes tan misteriosas, hasta que Yuri habló.

—Mi mamá me dijo que eso de los rostros se llama "beso".

—No fue con los rostros, fue con los labios.

—¡Como sea!— interrumpió, detestando no obtener la atención que caprichosamente precisaba—, dijo que es algo mágico.

—¿Mágico cómo?

Se acomodó en el prado repleto de flores, sentándose en frente suyo para que le escuchara con atención.

—Pues, dijo que si lo haces con la persona indicada, escucharás tambores en tu cabeza. Y que cuando abras los ojos, te sentirás muy feliz porque podrás ver el alma del otro.

Cuando explicaba algo, tendía a mover sus manitas en el aire, dibujando las palabras con su imaginación. Era como si realizara algún hechizo para hacerle creer todo lo que decía.

—¿El alma? Eso es imposible.

—¡Mi mami no miente, caballo tonto!

—No soy tonto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, pensando en aquellas palabras que la mamá del menor había dejado retumbando en sus cabezas.

—¿Lo vamos a hacer o no?

Él no tenía tacto, a veces. Su curiosidad de infante también hacía de las suyas, pero raramente cedía al impulso de cometer travesuras.

La pequeña hada frente suyo asintió algo cohibida, arrodillándose para quedar más a su altura.

—Tienes que llevar todo el amor de tu corazón a tus labios. Chocará con el amor de los míos y entonces, los tambores sonarán.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo, sin estar muy convencidos de cómo hacerlo.   
Cerraron sus ojitos y pensaron en todas las cosas que les gustaban, así como sus momentos más felices.

Cuando sintieron que cada gota de amor estaba sobre sus curvas nerviosas, se acercaron e imitaron lo que habían visto el día anterior, con visible torpeza.

Fue un choque suave, que les hizo sudar las manos de nervios.

Yuri intentó concentrarse en el amor que debía desprender de sus labios, dándose cuenta de a poco, que podía sentir el que desprendía Otabek. Apretó fuerte sus ojos y contuvo la respiración para no arruinar nada, inflando levemente sus mejillas que comenzaban a tomar un tono gracioso.

Sus pequeñas alas aletearon en señal de gusto y sus hombros se relajaron.

Cuando pensó que no ocurriría, los tambores de su cabeza comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que su corazón bailara al compás, justo como su progenitora le había comentado.

Deseó que Otabek sintiera lo mismo, que su amor le hiciera escuchar música secreta en su cabeza.

Cuando el aire que ambos habían contenido acabó, se separaron despacio, disfrutando el efímero roce mágico. Sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron sumidos en silencio.  
Aquel brillo en los ojos castaños, debía ser el alma de Otabek. De cierta manera extraña, podía sentirla, reconocerla.

El corazón le seguía bailando eufórico, emanando una sensación cálida por todo su pecho, dejando nacer una entusiasmada sonrisa.

_Los besos son súper mágicos._

Llevó los dedos a sus propios labios, dejando salir una risa entretenida.

—¡Mi mami tenía razón!

Otabek también había sonreído, mucho. Supo que aquel tambor eran los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, y que el alma de Yuri, brillaba aún más que los colores de su mirada esmeralda.

La sonrisa de aquel pequeño le había dado una nueva perspectiva acerca del misterio que eran los humanos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Ellos se dieron las manos.

Imitaron aquella acción, sin entender para qué servía. Se miraban de reojo de tanto en tanto, riendo sin razón.

Al final de día, no se soltaron las manos mientras Otabek le acompañaba a su árbol, aún ambos con la sonrisa intacta luego de la travesura realizada.

Aún si la experiencia religiosa había sido fascinante, un par de días después, presenciaron a la misma mujer, golpeando en la mejilla al mismo hombre y dejándole solo en medio del bosque. Se miraron extrañados, sin entender qué significaba aquello.

—¿Lo vamos a hacer o no?

Luego de que Otabek se sobara la mejilla ardiendo y Yuri llorara de angustia al haberle lastimado, decidieron dar por finalizada su investigación.

Definitivamente, los humanos eran criaturas extrañas.


End file.
